Seirin Academy
by Butterkup
Summary: Welcome to Seirin Academy, an all girl's boarding school full of potential, when the girl's basketball team is formed, and new students arrive, who knows what will happen. So when they meet the boys from Teiko Academy, an all boys boarding school, everything goes mad! Kuroko x Kagami, Kise x Aomine, Himuro x Murasakibara, Takao x Midorima, and Akashi x Furihata. Flames are a no, no
1. Chapter 1

Seirin girl's academy was absolutely booming. blossom trees were blooming as beautifully as ever surrounding various booths that were set up along the path that led from the main gates to the school building.

Many different student, armed with a large stack of flyers and plenty of determination, gathered on the path itself, hoping to catch their juniors as they innocently walk by.

"Rugby! Anyone interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played Chess? We got a Chess club right here!"

"Join the Swim Team! It feels great!"

"For bookworms and book addicts, join the Book Club!"

In the center of the commotion stood three girls, all handing out the same flyers.

"Basketball Club! Join the Basketball Club!" A girl with medium brunet hair said handing out fliers to anyone who passed, grin plastered on her face. "How'd you like to join the Basketball Club?" he said nicely wearing a stupid smile on his face.

"Koganei, you can't actually be serious" Anothing girl, with long pink hair and pink eyes questioned, with a frown.

"Then how am I supposed to say it, Momoi?" The girl known as Koganei pouted.

The pink-haired girl faced her completely smirking. "Attention all girls of Seirin we would appreciate it if you would, consider joining the Basketball Club! The Basketball Club needs some serious help!"

"Momoi that's not very funny."

Momi just smiled and resumed giving out fliers. Koganei just sighed at the younger girl, just as a student seemed to catch her attention and she quickly put up a smile and approached the student "Hey, do you have a minute?"

Meanwhile Tetsumi Kuroko, one of the newest freshmen, was silently reading a book as she passed through the crowd with ease, bending down slightly to avoid different signage. No one even seemed to notice the smaller blunette, even as she passed by right in front of them.

"Ah!" A girl with thick glasses turned towards the teal haired girl's direction. "You are a reader, aren't you? How about the book club?"

She took a flyer from her stack, handing it to a brown-haired girl behind her.

"Uh, well…" the girl mummbled trying to explain, backing away from the glasses wearing girl. "This is actually a manga..."

"Manga's are proper books, as well! Surely you read novels too, right?"

Unnoticed by the rest of the crowd, the girl continued walking, eyes fixated on her book. She walked past the billboard that showed the location of the booths for the various clubs, when something caught her attention. Specifically, one particular club had caught her attention.

~.~

"A few more people would be nice" Riko Aida grumbled as she fixed the empty fill-out forms on the table, her best friend, Ren Hyuuga, sat next to her, head resting lazily upon her hand.

"Calm down Riko, you're acting like a Drama queen."

Riko gave a quick glare to her friend, softly slapping her in the shoulder. "But if we don't get at least eight players, we won't qualify as an actual team!"

Ren just sighed at her best friend's impatience "Riko we literally _just _got started, calm down for a second alright?"

Riko pouted as she glared at the taller girl. "Yeah I know, but I thought we'd have more than five people sign up."

The bifocal girl just shrugged, her shoulders rolling her eyes. "Relax alright, it'll be fine."

Riko opened her mouth once more to speak when two shadows loomed over both girl's heads. Lifting their eyes, the sight of two girl's were visualized.

The first was a blond, with her long blond hair let loose. She was dressed rather fashionably, wearing a pair of form fitting black jeans with a longsleeved white button up, and a dark blue vest tied around her waist, a pair of matching dark blue heels adoring her feet.

The second was black haired girl, with a small beauty mark beneath her right eye. She was wearing a white, V-neck covered by a thin black jacket and tight black jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom. A small silver ring on a chain dangled around her neck.

"Is this the Basketball Club?" The blond asked, hands behind her back, smile reaching her golden eyes.

"What?"

"Is this the Basketball Club?" She repeated.

"O-oh Yeah!" Riko snapping from her daze, "Come! Sit!"

Both girls did as they were told.

"What are your names?"

The blond smiled again, showing off her pearly white teeth. "I'm Ryoka Kise!"

"I'm Tatsuko Himuro." said the other girl, her voice soft as velvet when it left her lips.

Riko smiled as she gave both the students a form taking the cups of water from Ren's fingers, before placing it down in front of the two other girls.

Filling out the forms, only took a couple seconds before being handed back to Riko, who gave them yet another smile "Practice will start tomorrow right after school." Ren informed the two younger girls who both nodded, and stood before walking away.

...

Seirin Girl's Basketball team:

Name: Ryoka Kise

Year: Freshman

Homeroom: Mrs. Iruka

Age: 16

Years prior, where and when: Razuberī no hana basketball team, playing two years.

...

Seirin Girl's Basketball team:

Name: Tatsuko Himuro

Year: Freshman

Homeroom: Mrs. Iruka

Age: 17

Years prior, where and when: Little river basketball team, America, playing ten years.

…

Picking up one of the forms, Ren gave it a small look over. "Tatsuko Himuro huh? looks like she went to school in America. Must have learned from the source."

Riko nodded, placing her hand on her chin looking at the other form. "Ryoka Kise.. is it me or does that name sound familiar to you?

Ren shook her shoulders.

"Either way, I'm sure they'll be extraordinary."

"Yo," Koganei's voice suddenly piped in, startling the two other girls, Momoi and Ayame behind her. Everyone looked at her as she raised another club-form request "You forgot this one"

"Oh, sorry!" Riko took the sheet of paper from Koganei. "Let's see… Tetsumi Kuroko" she blinked in confusion "I was here the whole time" But I don't remember seeing her at all."

...

Seirin Basketball club:

Name: Tetsumi Kuroko

Year: Freshman

Homeroom: Mrs. Iruka

Age: 16

Years prior, where and when: Meiko middle school, playing seven years.

...

A large, no huge, smile broke out on Riko's face, as she pumped her fist into the air. "Alright! We've got eight people now, which means we now qualify as a official high school team!"

~.~

The Basketball Club members, both new and old stood inside the rather large, and rather new Gymnasium of Seirin, dressed in P.E attire.

Koga grinned as she eagerly looked at the first-years. "Okay, looks like all the new members are here!"

Riko gave a quick smile to the other girl's shoulder before going to stand in front of the new players. "Hello everyone, My name is Riko Aida and I'm the Seirin girl's Basketball Club's Coach," She then pointed to the pink haired girl. "And this is Satsuki Momoi, The manager it's nice to meet you all."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Wait? You mean it's not her?!" A brown haired girl asked, pointing towards the older woman standing a few meters behind Riko.

Looking back Riko gave a small giggle."Oh no, that's our Club Adviser and medical practitioner, during official games, Areith "

Areith raised beautifully manicured hand in acknowledgement.

Riko giggled once more, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, before turning her attention back to the new players."Good, now that you're acquainted with Areith, I would appreciate it if you would all remove your shirts and stand in a line."

~.~

It took a while, but eventually, all the girls managed to line back up,and stand straight, in nothing but their bras.

Riko walked down the row, hands behind her back, examining them closely, as she possibly could.

She stopped in front of one of them "You, your ability to move instantaneously is a bit weak" she said "I bet, you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, am I right? You'll need to do better for the Basketball Club."

"O-okay."

"You, you're too stiff. Do some stretches after you take a bath"

"You, should strengthen up a bit."

Riko continued to give advices for every member she will notice that has something not right going on with.

"S-She's right? How did she know?"

"What's happening?!"

"How'd she know that just from looking at us?"

"It's because her dad's a sports trainer," Ren explained eyes glancing back to the younger girls, watching Riko do her work with a small smile. "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies and data everyday at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers. I wouldn't expect any less from a Coach."

"Ummm?" Riko said raising her clipboard."Has anyone seen Kuroko? Is Tetsumi Kuroko here?"

Everyone looked around, all looking for the missing girl.

Riko scratched her head. "Alright then, looks like she's not here. It's okay! Let's get practice started!"

"Um excuse me." a girl with short, spiky teal blue-hair suddenly appeared in front of her "I'm Tetsumi Kuroko."

Riko was left gaping as she looked towards Tetsumi.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Everyone was surprised by Riko's sudden outburst and even more surprised to see Tetsumi just casually standing there, like nothing was wrong.

"How long have you been there?!" Ren questioned, running to her best friend's aid.

Tetsumi looked at her, still just as casually. "I've been here the whole time"

Riko was still shocked and frozen in her placed _"She was right in front of me and I didn't notice?—Wait, did she say she was Tetsumi? Ehh?! She's practically invisible!"_

Riko who had finally recovered gave a breath, and looked at Tetsumi, then back to the other girls, before finally settling back on Tetsumi. "Then, take off your shirt"

Kuroko blinked "Oh, okay…"s he said pulling off her tank-top.

Riko could only stare at Tetsumi before her eyes widen slowly and let out a silent gasp...

~.~

"Tetsumi Kuroko..." Riko thought on her bus ride home, loud music erupting from her brightly colored orange and pink headphones.

_"What the hell is she…. Her body stats are way too low. Her numbers are below average, very low! On top of that, she's already almost at her limit"_ her eyes _squinted. "...Who on earth is she?..."_

~.~


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rainy afternoon, and the members of the Basketball Club new and old had all gathered in the gymnasium once again. Everyone of them were wearing colored tank tops, blue for the second years and white for the first years

All of them went towards each end side of the court with the first years from the right and the second years from the left.

"Now, let's see just what these rookies can do!"

Riko smirked towards the first years. "Everyone! Gather round!" she yelled as she went in the middle catching everyone's attention.

"Alright now, today we're going to start practice with a practice game."

"A practice-game?" a shorter black haired girl , Kazuna Takao or something like that, if Riko wasn't mistaken, questioned, her silver eyes staring at the older girl.

"Yes, now Ready?"

All of them readied their stances

"GO!" Riko held up her pink whistle, giving it a sharp blow as she threw the ball in the air, signaling the tip-off.

Ryoka was the first one to move as she lunged forwards, sending the ball flying towards Kouki, who then passed it back to her. With a jump, she slammed the ball into the hoop, scoring the first points for the game.

"They're better than I expected." Riko thought caught off-guard. "Such destructive power for such unpolished intuitive to play."

Next to get the ball was Tatsuko, as she ducked under Koganei's long arms, before she shot the ball towards the hoop.

"Oh no you don't!" Ren growled, thrusting herself upward to block the shot, but it seemed to almost pass right through her fingers.

"What?..." Ren murmured, confused as to how the ball had practically slipped through her fingers.

In almost no time at all, the first years had already stolen the ball twice and mad managed to make three more dunks, and soon they were leading 11 to 8.

"I can't believe the first years are this strong," Koganei muttered as she panted, eyes shifting towards the teal haired teen, who currently had possession of the ball.

Looking around for someone to pass it to, Tetsumi seemed to have failed in noticing Ayame, just as she coming up for a steal.

"Keep it together!"

"Time to put them in their place, huh." Ren laughed, head bent down in a slight pant, Ayame behind her.

"It's on."

Soon enough, the seniors began their counter-attack. First of all by guarding Ryoka, with not one, not two, but three people! It seemed almost impossible for her to break free, as she tried to pass the ball to someone else.

With just enough luck, Ryoka was able to pass the ball, but there was still one slight problem.

"They're double-teaming everyone!" Kazuna stated, watching as the second-year students managed to double the score before the final three minutes of the game, "They have absolutely no intention of even letting us get the ball."

"They're good." Kouki panted, already worn out by the game, ponytail matter with sweat. It was already the third quarter and boy was she tired.

"Yeah," Kazuna muttered behind her also panting.

"Excuse me," Tetsumi turned to Tatsuko, who was currently in possession of the ball, giving her hand a few flexes as she got into position. "But do you think you could pass the ball to me?"

"What...?"

"Hey," Ayame directed the attention of the rest of the seniors towards the first-years. "Looks like they're fighting… Was she in the game?"

"Kuroko? I'm not sure…"

_~.~_

_"What can you do with the ball once you get it?"_ Himuro wondered, but she had no other choice, there was no one else to pass to, as Ayame Tsuchida, prevented her from making any other moves. _"At least, don't let them get the ball!"_

And with that silent prayer, she tossed the ball towards Tetsumi.

No one what exactly happened next, but the ball went flying through the air and landed in the hands of a surprised Kouki, who then proceeded to throw it into the basket.

The rest of the people on the court were stunned stiff.

"I-It went... What?" Ren blinked, trying to grasp the situation. "How did that pass get through?"

Riko's eyes widened, a sense of uneasiness coming over her body. _"What's going on?"_ Riko thought to herself as the ball continued to go flying about the court, when she suddenly realized that, Tetsumi was standing right there in front of her._ "H-how long has she been in?"._

Soon enough, though the ball began mysteriously flying around the court, landing into the hands of Kouki, Ryoka, Kazuna or Tatsuko who then proceeded to shoot.

"They passed the ball… and made the shot before we even realized it!"

_"Is she using her lack of pressure to pass? She's not even touching the ball for very long!"_ Riko thought to herself as the ball continued to go flying about the court. _"But wait, could she somehow be diminishing her already weak presence even more?"_

_Misdirection. A technique used in sleight of hand. She's drawing her opponent's attention away from herself. To be more accurate, she's not using her lack of presence, but directing her opponents attention elsewhere."_

Tetsumi said nothing, and just continued to pass the ball to the rest of her team, completely flying above Ren Hyuga's head in the process, and into the awaiting hands of Kazuna.

_"Damn it, I got too caught up in Tetsumi's pass."_

Looking up at the scoreboard, the second years were still leading with a score of 39 to 38 with only 2 minutes and 27 seconds left on the clock.

"I don't believe it! There's only a one point difference!" Kouki almost squealed in delight.

Taking the ball one last time, Tatsuko quickly passed it off to Tetsumi. Taking the opportunity, since she was not being guarded, she quickly ran to the other side of the court.

"What?!" Ren almost screamed, taken aback.

"Go Kuroko!"

"10 seconds left!"

Throwing the ball, it bounced off the metal hoop completely missing the shot…

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

"Match over!" Riko shouted

~.~


	3. Chapter 3

~.~

It was already late into the afternoon and practice was over with the first-years losing with 39 to 38, and Ryoka had decided to stop by the local Maji Burger, to grab some dinner before heading home.

"Thank you very much!" The cashier bowed as she lifted up her tray.

Looking around for empty place to sit, she spotted one by the window. Walking towards it, she set the tray down and placed her bag down on the floor beside her. She was worn out and sore, her whole body begging for rest. But she had a modeling job in the morning so she had to eat something or she would be cranky.

Unwrapping the burgers, she placed it between her lips, glancing out the window. Thoughts traveling back to the game.

It was then that he noticed the sound of someone drinking in the seat opposite him.

To her surprise Tetsumi Kuroko sat right in front of her wearing the same expression she always wore on her face.

Her eyes widen as she almost choke on her burger.

"Where'd you come from?" Ryoka squealed in surprise.

The shorter girl blinked at her with clear blue eyes. Seeming to have changed out of her gym attire and was now wearing a light blue tank top with a thin white jacket over it, and pair of dark blue jean with blue and white basketball shoes.

"I was already sitting here," she explained before holding up the disposal cup that she is holding. "Besides, I like this place's vanilla shakes."

"Well you scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry." Tetsumi apologized, her voice even and calm."This is my usual hangout."

Ryoka giggled wordlessly, picking back up her burger to take a bite, when two heads of black hair caught her eye and her hand shot up. "Tatsukocchi! Kazunacchi!" Her voice carried across the restaurant, to the other two teens who glanced towards their direction and smiled.

Taking their trays, the two made their way over to the two other girls, both scooting over to make room.

"Hey guys!" Takao greeted kindly, also seeming to have changed from her gym outfit and into her normal clothes, which consisted of a one strapped red tank-top, that showed her mid-drift, and a pair of baggy blue jeans, a small magenta band wrapped around her upper right arm.

"What are you up to?" was Himuro's question, unwrapping her own burger and taking a bite.

Kise shook her shoulders, smile still plastered upon her beautiful features. "Nothing really, I just popped in, to grab something to eat and when I sat down, I didn't even notice that Tetsumicchi was already sitting here!"

Tetsumicchi?" Kuroko questioned, head tilted to the side.

"Kise tends to adds the suffix '-cchi' to the names of people she acknowledges." Tatsuko answered, taking another bite of her burger.

"so what did you guys think of today's game?"

"It was absolutly amazing! We all worked so well together it was just so much fun!" The blond said happily, practically bouncing in her seat.

"I know right?" Kazuna laughed, lifting up her own disposable cup to her lips, taking a sip.

"What do you think the upper class-men thought?" The beauty marked girl questioned, crumpling up the burger wrapping into a ball and tossing behind her into the trashcan without even a glance, "They looked pretty bewildered when we left."

Tetsumi took another mouthful of her milkshake. "I don't think they were expecting us to be that good."

"Well they shouldn't underestimate us then!" Kise laughed even more, brushing a few blond locks from her face. God did this girl have energy.

"Now if only we could beat the generation of miracles."

The other three girls paused, eyes moving towards the silver eyed girl, staring out the window.

_'Who the hell are the Generation of Miracles?'_

"They're a group of five protegees that completely excel in Basketball, and have managed to beat every opposing team they have ever faced." She answered the mental question without even looking away from the window.

Kise blinked. "Are they really that good? I mean if one of us played them now, what would happen?"

"You would be destroyed instantly." Tetsumi stated rather bluntly.

"You didn't have to put it like that!" the blond wined dramatically, golden eyes brimming with fake tears.

Himuro shook her head, a smile catching the edges of her lips. "Well, maybe we should change that then."

Kuroko raised a brow, slurping up the last bit of her shake. "Oh?"

"If we work together and stay strong it could work."

Yeah lets do it!" Ryoka ginned, the tears were gone by bow and light was practically bursting from her eyes in excitement.

Kazuna and Tatsuko began to laugh once more, the entire restaurant filling with the loud sound of the girl's laughter. Even Tetsumi smiled, making the first actual expression she had shown all day, she might not have known these girls for long, but she could already tell that if they continued to hangout like this, then the year would be rather interesting, that was for sure.

"So are we all in agreement?" Takao grinned.

"Yes."

"Totally!"

Tetsumi paused, before giving another small smile.

"I'll do my best."

Oh yeah, this year was going to be fun.

~.~


End file.
